Harry Potter and the First Horcrux
by mochadrizzle
Summary: An adult Harry Potter embarks on a new adventure with old friends. Together they must unite to stop an ancient evil born centuries prior.
1. The Final Apparition

CHAPTER 1 The Final Apparition

Number Four was an ordinary house that sat on Privet Drive. It was nearly identical to numbers three and five, except for a small sign that was pitched in the front yard which read for sale. No, just like it's owners, the Dursleys', only the ordinary could be expected from Number Four and the Dursleys' were perfectly happy with ordinary.

Today was not an ordinary day, however, this was the last day the Dursleys' would call Privet Drive their home. The exterior of the home had been relatively unchanged for years except for a few coats of paints. Inside, the house was now completely furniture less with barren walls to match. The house was deserted except for a middle-aged portly man pacing the kitchen. The buttons on his three piece pin striped suit were bulging under the considerable strain of the man's protruding stomach. A proud man, the portly fellow named Dudley Dursley would not admit he was too large for the suit and that it was time to visit the tailors for an alteration.

Dudley Dursley cursed under his breath as he paced the kitchen. "Where is he?" he thought to himself, "I told him nine o'clock sharp." Dudley looked around the kitchen wishing for something to eat. There was a brief moment that he wished he could conjure food out of thin air. He did not have that ability though. Unlike his cousin whom he lived with for eleven years when they were children, Dudley was a muggle and unable to perform magic.

Tired of waiting for his cousin, Dudley decided to give the house a final check and make sure nothing was left behind. He climbed the creaky steps huffing and puffing along the way. As he took the last step in celebratory fashion there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be", he muttered angrily.

There were knocks on the door again, this time faster and louder. "Alright, Alright! I'm coming! Hold on!" shouted Dudley. He slowly moved his way back down the stairs leaning back to counter balance his belly in order to prevent himself from toppling end over end.

A loud crack that sounded like a bullwhip echoed through the empty house. "What the devil?" cried Dudley fearfully as he stopped near the bottom of the steps, gripping the wooden railing with both hands, preventing himself from falling. Wispy black smoke licked the sparkling floor of the entryway to Number Four Privet Drive. Amid the thick smoke stood a man wearing a hooded crimson cloak that was just long enough so it gently touched the floor. "Ha. Har. Harry?" stuttered Dudley nervously unable to see through the smoke. "Yes." replied the cloaked man.

The smoke dissipated just enough to reveal the man's face. Green almond shaped eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar were the first features visible on the man's face. Indeed it could be none other than Harry Potter. Harry Potter was a wizard and not just any wizard but arguably the most famous wizards of all time. He not only defeated the dark wizard known as, he who must not be named, when he was a baby but he also defeated him for a final time as a teenager during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry realizing he startled Dudley waved his hand clearing the smoke. "Hi Dudley." said Harry while attempting to give Dudley a hug. He was met however with an outstretched hand and Dudley saying, "You're late" sounding remarkably similar to his father. Harry shook Dudley's hand and was met with an extra firm shake from Dudley who was trying to show while he did not have magical power like Harry, he was still stronger. "I told you to come straight inside." Dudley spoke with a bite in his voice. "I know but that is considered very rude in the Wizarding World. I would have changed closed first but I ran into some problems at work." replied Harry.

Dudley thought for a moment on whether or not he should ask Harry what sort of problems he ran into but decided against it. He knew very well that his cousin was the head the Magical Law Enforcement Office. He thought the less he knew the better. The last time he asked about his cousin's work, Harry tried to explain to him the dangers of placing a chicken egg under a toad or something. It was all jibberish no matter how much Dudley tried to understand.

"Where is all the stuff?" asked Harry. "We are moving." replied Dudley sternly. Harry paused and rubbed his scar. It was a habit he kept after his battles with the dark lord, he who must not be named. "Well why did you need me to come?" questioned Harry. "I was cleaning out my." said Dudley taking a breath. "Well your old room I guess and I found some of your old things." he continued.

Harry could not believe what he just heard. They were family after all but he and Dudley rarely spoke. This was the first visit in almost a year. Harry expected Dudley would have just thrown the items out. "I put everything in a box in the cupboard under the stairs." stated Dudley.

"Acc…" started Harry while removing his wand from underneath his cloak but Dudley coughed loudly interrupting him. "Right. Sorry." said Harry stopping himself from saying the rest of the incantation as he proceeded to make his way to the cupboard. There was an awkward silence as Harry began to rifle through his childhood belongings. Dudley was unsure of what to say and Harry wasn't sure how he felt remembering all the bad times he had while he lived in the cupboard under the stairs.

The awkward silence between the men was broken when a semi-transparent deep blue otter appeared hovering three feet in the air appeared next to Dudley. "What is that thing?" questioned Dudley while remaining perfectly still. "It's a patronus." responded Harry as though Dudley should already know. Dudley started to ask what a patronus was but he was cut off by a voice. "Harry I need your help immediately. I am at the ministry." spoke a soft woman's voice. The otter danced in place waiting. "I'll be right there Hermione." said Harry with a grin and just as fast as the otter appeared, it was gone, leaving the men to their silence.

Harry flicked his wand towards the box full of his belongings making it disappear. "Right then Dudley. Till next time. Thank you." Harry said to Dudley extending his hand. "Sorry to have to go so soon but it's odd for Hermione to call me this way. It's actually quite difficult but a genius that Hermione is." continued Harry. "No Problem." said Dudley shaking Harry's hand while thinking how glad he was to be rid of Harry so soon.

Looking around the house a final time Harry spoke somberly, "Goodbye Dudley and Goodbye Number Four Privet Drive." He took a deep breath in and turned around quickly. The thick black smoke momentarily surrounded Harry's at his feet and with the same loud crack Harry was gone along with the smoke. He had disapperated from Number Four Privet Drive for the last time.


	2. Minister of Magic

Chapter 2

Minister of Magic

Night had fallen, and nearly the entire Ministry of Magic sat empty as everyone had gone home to be with their families. All was dark, except the light that beamed through the cracks of one thick heavy wooden doors. A vast office lay hidden behind the door. Off to one side of the office was a private library filled with ancient texts and manuscripts that were in single print. On the other side was a window unlike any other. The window showed different parts of the world changing every few minutes. In the middle, was an old double pedestal executive style desk decorated around the edges by precious gems and stones. Lying on top of the desk was a golden name plate that did not match anything else in the room. It read Hermione Granger-Weasley Minister of Magic and on the back there was a small engraving, "Love Mom and Dad".

Behind the desk was a Queen Anne button tufted desk chair occupied by a bushy haired woman, curled in a ball, sleeping. She was clutching a newspaper titled, "The Daily Prophet." Above the fold a story entitled, "Potter the New Dumbledore?" flashed across the page. The byline read Leilani Skeeter. The story started:

"Many are wondering why Harry Potter who many still refer to as the boy who lived, was not appointed to the position of Minister of Magic. To this day, it resonates deeply that he defeated the dark wizard Tom Riddle as a mere teenager and united much of wizardkind in the process. The husband of Ginervra Weasley, world famous captain of the Holyhead Harpies, is being touted as the new Albus Dumbledore. Every uprising of dark magic is met by Harry swiftly stomping out the disturbance with current Minister of Magic muggleborn Hermione Granger serving as a mere sidekick. When questioned on the matter Mr. Potter had this to say, "Hermione is the brightest witch or wizard of my generation. She's better suited for the post than I or anyone else could ever be." The rest of the story was hidden below the fold.

A crack was muffled by the door followed by a knock. Hermione did not move staying fast asleep. There was another knock followed by a long pause. Then the door slowly and silently crept opened with a head peering inside. "Aww, Hermione", whisper Harry. He walked quietly into the room and around the desk. Catching a glimpse of the paper a look of disgust fell on his face and he said, "Rubbish" to himself. He was furious with the Daily Prophet for publishing such an article without giving one of his best friends a chance to prove herself. Something in his mind she had already done. Without her, he most surely would have died along with any wizard born to muggle parents. He doubted he would have even made it past age eleven.

Harry pulled the paper from his friend's hand and cast it aside. Using great caution he hooked his left arm under Hermione's knees while wedging his right arm under her back. He pulled her up with some effort and looked at her with the love a brother would have for a sister. She half opened her eyes and mumbled, "Oh, hiya Harry. Night, night." Throwing her arms around him like he was a pillow, she fell back asleep. Harry blew some air through his lips sighing in relief.

Slowly Harry walked towards a small fireplace that was adjacent to the ever changing window. On the mantel was a milky blue crystal vase full of glittery powder. Harry had to balance his friend on a knee while he grabbed a handful of powder. He tossed it into the fire and instantly the flames rose high while turning a deep emerald green. He whispered, "Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Harry stepped into the flames but he did not burn or feel any heat. He closed his eyes and he was gone.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was no longer standing in the fireplace at the Ministry of Magic. Instead he was standing inside the fireplace of his own home Twelve Grimmauld Place. The house was willed to Harry when his godfather Sirius Black died. It was rich with history and was home to generations of the Black Family. Harry had stayed there a few months when he was a teenager. Back then it was just a grim old place haunted by old paintings and creatures but now it was bright and full of life. It was home, his home, his family's home, home of the Potters.

"Master, is home." proclaimed a tiny squeaky voice. A creature no taller than two and a half feet was bowing so low before Harry that it's lips almost touched the ground. It's big floppy ear swept the ground. Harry whisper, "Shh, Saria. Hermione is sleeping. Go get Ginny please, then go tell Ron I am on my way. And don't call me master." The creature looked up at Harry with giant green eyes. It was his house elf Saria. She said, "Yes, sir. Saria lives to serve Harry Potter protector of elves." and vanished before he could say a word.

Harry stepped out of the fire still holding Hermione and headed down a hallway towards a red and orange door that was added to the house sometime after he took ownership of it. His wife, Ginny, rounded the corner. Ginny was a beautiful women equipped with long red hair and an attractiveness that turned heads when she entered a room. Her feistiness matched her beauty and was part of the reason Harry fell in love with her. "Harry" she said quietly, "What are you doing with Hermione? What's wrong with her?" "She fell asleep at work again." replied Harry. "Can you get the door for me? I'm taking her home. Are the kids asleep?" he continued. "Yes, and yes." she said as she opened the door.

The door was Hermione's idea. It acted as a sort of gateway between Grimmauld Place and The Burrow where Ron, Harry's best friend, and Hermione lived. There was no need to fly, apperate, or use the Floo Network just simply walk through the door and you were instantly transported to the other house. It was brilliant magic that let the children easily play together.

Ron Weasley was waiting for Harry when he walked through the door since he had been alerted by Saria the House Elf. Ron had red hair that matched his sister Ginny as did all the Weasleys. He had been Harry's best friend since the first day they met on the train bound for the school Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron took Hermione from Harry without a word and headed for the bedroom.

Harry walked into Ron's kitchen and helped himself to some Fire Whiskey pouring an extra for Ron. He was there so often it might as well been his house. Ron walked into the kitchen, picked his cup and gave a small toasting motion to Harry. Both men drank their Fire Whiskey in awkward silence. Harry placed his cup down on the counter with a clank. He turned and began to leave. "Harry" said Ron with a shaky voice. Harry turned to face Ron. "Harry, I'm sorry." Ron continued. Harry asked, "Sorry for what?" "Sorry for quitting as an Auror." Harry looked to the ceiling for a moment then back at Ron. "I'm not upset with you for quitting Ron. I'm sad because you didn't tell me you weren't happy. You are my best mate. Have been for years. We're bothers and I just wish you could have talked to me about it before just quitting." he said passionately. Ron looked back at Harry with glassy eyes. He wanted to cry but what would Harry think. He threw his arms around Harry giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really am. I should have told you." "It's alright." Harry said with a smile. "I just want you to be happy."

Ron asked, "Hey, what happened at Wiltshire?" "Wiltshire." Harry said puzzled. "Oh, Hermione must not have told you. There was an attack on some muggles in Wiltshire. She was going to ask you to go and take a look." Ron stated matter of factly. Harry looked seriously at Ron. Ron knew instantly why Harry looked so serious. Wiltshire was where Malfoy Manor was located and the Malfoys did not have the best history with muggles. "Draco." Harry said firmly. Ron asked, "Want me to go with you?" "No, I can handle Draco. Stay with Hermione. Make sure she gets some good sleep if she wakes up give her some sleeping potion or something." Ron nodded in agreement. Harry turned round on the spot and everything went out of focus; it felt as though a boa constrictor was wrapped around him and with every breath it was getting tighter around him; no matter how many times he did this it was still uncomfortable as the first time. Then it stopped and everything came back into focus.

In the distance, Harry could see impressive iron gates protecting an equally as impressive manor house that was masked by darkness. Much closer however Harry could see a body on the ground motionless. It's pale pointed moonlit face let Harry immediately know that it was none other than his childhood nemesis, Draco Malfoy, unconscious.


	3. The Inferi

Chapter 3

The Inferi

The crisp night air nipped at Harry's limbs causing his fingers to prickle. He stood at the very spot he just apparated staring at the scene before him. The night was silent and the air still. In the distance, the gates to Malfoy Manor stood like two shields protecting a warrior. Draco Malfoy lay on the ground mere feet in front of Harry. "Why is Draco on the ground? Is he dead," thought Harry. Whatever did this to Draco, must have been a force to be reckoned with. Harry would never admit it but he knew Draco was a capable wizard.

Harry cautiously walked towards Draco with his wand outstretched. As he approached Draco, he could hear slow breaths as Draco took in air. "So he's not dead," said Harry to himself. He pointed his wand at Draco and muttered, "Rennervate!" Immediately Draco took in a deep breath and while coughing he sat up like a corpse springing back to life. Harry dropped his wand and knelt down next to Draco patting him on the back. "Are you alright? What are you doing out here," he asked quizzically. It took Draco's eyes a second to come back into focus and he saw that lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead. "What are you doing here, Potter," snapped Draco.

Draco tried to stand but was still weak in the legs and almost fell over. Harry caught him and tried to help Draco up but was pushed away. "I don't need your help," said Draco falling back to the ground. "Fine, lay there," replied Harry coldly. "Now tell me what you are doing out here," he continued with finality in his voice. Draco stared at Harry. "Alright, I haven't the foggiest. I heard shouting coming from the muggle village and I saw these creatures running towards it. So I came out here to investigate and put some enchantments around the house so they didn't bother us. Next thing I knew I woke up with you standing over me," explained Draco. "What kind of creatures," asked Harry. "I don't know, I was too far away," said Draco, "What are you doing here." "I heard about the attack in the muggle village so I came here," replied Harry. Harry failed to mention to Draco that he thought he was the one attacking the muggle village. Maybe it was just wishful thinking to throw Draco into Azkaban the wizard's prison.

Then they both heard it. There was a groan in the bushes and something or somethings started to move towards them. "Draco," Harry asked, "Did those creatures look human?" "Could have been," said Draco with a crackle in his voice. As soon as Draco finished speaking, it happened. Gaunt bodies with very little flesh started pulling their way towards Harry and Draco. The moonlight lit colorless skin on the creatures that looked as though it was covering only a skeleton. "Inferi," cried out Harry, standing up. Draco looked at the creatures like he was frozen in time. He had heard stories and seen pictures of an inferius, which were reanimated corpses that would do their master's bidding, but he had never seen one in person.

Harry counted five, ten, and then he lost count. Draco pulled out his wand and shouted, "Crucio!" The curse hit one of the creatures but nothing happened. Harry thought back to when he was with Albus Dumbledore in a cave and they were under attack by Inferi. Dumbledore had created a ring of fire to fight the creatures back because being dead they do not feel pain. The creatures were just feet away from Draco and Harry with more on the way. Draco looked up at Harry with panic in his eyes. Harry reached into his pocket for his wand but it was empty. He looked to the ground and there he saw it: his wand, right where he had dropped it while he was trying to help Draco. There was no time to grab it, however, if he reached down to grab it they would be dead,. Then, a rope of fire shot out from Harry's wand and like a conductor conducting an orchestra, Harry moved his hands with grace directing the fire rope.

Draco was in disbelief as the fire flicked like a whip at the inferi. He had heard the rumors of Harry performing incredible feats of magic but he assumed there were started by star struck fans. There was Harry right next to him, however, controlling the fire while his wand sat on the ground.

More and more inferi clawed their way towards Harry and Draco. They were no longer tens but hundreds of them and they appeared to be giving up attacking the two men because many started to break off and head towards the Manor. "Harry, my family is up there," shouted Draco. All of the inferi had turned towards the Manor and started towards it. Harry reached for his wand with his left hand shouted, "Accio," and the wand jumped into his hand while the rope of fire simultaneously extinguished itself. "I have an idea but it's nuts," said Harry. "How can you do that," questioned Draco. Harry said, "Do you know how to conjure Fiendfyre?" ignoring the question."Yes, why," Draco said matter of factly. "I need you to shoot it at me," Harry said with hesitation in his voice. Draco said, "What! Are you insane, Potter?" Harry replied, "I told you it was nuts but I need you to trust me. It's the only way I see us saving your family" Harry flicked his wand and Draco flew backwards landing softly on his feet.. "Are you sure," asked Draco. Harry was not sure but nodded, yes.

Draco lifted his wand above his head with a trembling hand and pointed it directly at Harry. He knew how to conjure Fiendfyre but he had never used it. Fiendfyre was an extremely dark spell that killed his childhood friend Vincent Crabbe. Draco pulled the wand behind himself and while taking a step forward he thrusted his wand forward yelling, "Natus Ex Igne!"

What Harry did next surprised Draco. Harry stepped forward yelling the same incantation as Draco. Two giant flaming serpents raced out of the men's wands towards each other. The serpents opened their great mouths of fire and collided in the air. The serpents then morphed into a giant mushroom cloud that grew so large Harry wondered for a moment how far away it could be seen. Out of the cloud erupted a chimaera whose tail tied it to a torrent of flames. Harry moved his wand in a complicated motion that felt as though the wand was leading his hand. The chimaera turned, looked at Harry, and began chasing after the inferi. Draco had no idea what was happening. For a moment he began to lower his wand when Harry shouted, "No, I need you to keep feeding the fire." Draco pulled his wand back up and fire kept spewing from it. The chimaera split into a phoenix and dragon both attacking the inferi from different angles.

Harry and Draco started following the phoenix and dragon as they blazed a path leading to the gates of Malfoy Manor. Harry directed the bewitched flames while Draco kept feeding the flaming creatures with a constant stream of fire which caused them to constantly grow in size.

As inferi approached the gates to Malfoy Manor, Harry could see an elderly man casting spells at the inferi from the other side of the gates. He had the same pointed face as Draco and even though Harry had not seen him in years he knew it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. The phoenix made of fire spiraled to the front of the gates and the dragon approached from the opposite direction. The remaining inferi were trapped in between them. The inferi tried to escape through the gaps between the phoenix and dragon but they whipped their tails at each other creating a ring with the inferi in the middle. Harry motioned for Draco to lower his wand. Slowly the phoenix and dragon walked toward each other with each step causing the ring of fire to become that much smaller. After a few moments the fiery creatures were standing face to face.

Harry full of sweat from the heat of the flames said in his mind, "Ferox Mortus," with a downwards flick of his wand. The flames vanished. All the inferi had been turned to ash. Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry perplexed. "That was very extraordinary magic Mr. Potter. One must be careful however. What would people think if they knew the Head of Magical Law Enforcement was capable of using such dark magic?" Harry was about to speak when he was cut off by Draco. "Shut up father! He just saved our lives."


End file.
